


Where Are the Ladies, Gentlemen?

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Blow Jobs, Cheating, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: During the party inAvengers Age of Ultron, Thor and Tony bond over how unavailable Jane and Pepper have been.  Since their ladies are so busy, they decide to help each other release their pent-up lust.





	Where Are the Ladies, Gentlemen?

“So, you haven’t seen Jane in a while, huh?” 

Tony poured a drop of the Asgardian liquor into his glass and passed the flask back to Thor. They sat together on a couch in a relatively quiet corner. Most of the partiers were gathered in the next room over.

Thor shook his head and took a deep swallow of his drink. “And you,” he asked, “Pepper has not given you much attention of late?”

“Yeah, well,” Tony shrugged, “I’m sort of a full-time job and she already has one.”

“The company keeps her quite busy?”

“Yeah.”

Thor peered at Tony’s face and thought he looked very sad, even though he was smiling vaguely. He clapped Tony on the back.

“Cheer up, friend, here,” Thor clinked his glass to Tony’s, “a toast: to friendship.”

Tony gave a soft smirk and clinked Thor’s glass in return, “to friendship,” he agreed.

The Asgardian liquor seemed to hit Tony about ten minutes later. He tipped over giggling and landed with his head on Thor’s lap. Thor grinned down at him.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Thor asked.

“Look at that,” Tony said in a startled tone, then batted at the strand of Thor’s hair that hung down the side of his face. Thor laughed.

“You defeated it, well done,” Thor assured him. 

“Phew.”

They both laughed loudly, then Tony rolled over onto his side toward Thor’s body and went silent. Thor was aware how close Tony’s face was to his crotch, but it didn’t bother him. They often touched as friends, especially when drinking. This wasn’t out of the ordinary, particularly when Tony was drunk on Asgardian liquor. 

“Are you well?” Thor asked him, a little concerned by how unhappy Tony had seemed earlier, and how quiet he had been for the past few minutes.

Tony answered, but his words were muffled by Thor’s pants.

“I have no idea what you said.”

Tony opened his mouth again and it seemed he had turned his face in closer to Thor’s body because Thor could feel the movement of Tony’s lips through his pants. It didn’t seem like Tony was trying to say anything this time, but he kept moving his mouth, walking his lips further toward Thor’s fly. Thor put a hand on his head.

“What are you doing?”

Tony looked up at him and batted his eyelashes. Thor had always found Tony’s eyes alluring.

“How long has it been since you came with anyone but yourself?”

Thor shifted his position, and Tony sat up. 

“I just thought,” he said as he lay a hand on Thor’s thigh, “since we’ve both been left a little lonely…”

His hand felt warm through the fabric.

“I don’t think Jane would like that. And do you really think Pepper would?”

“I think,” Tony slurred, “that they’re not here.”

Thor was drunk too, and he _was_ lonely, and Jane didn’t ever seem to have time for him, and Tony smelled so good… Thor spent a token instant resisting before he grabbed Tony’s hair and pulled him in for a rough, short kiss. 

“That’s it,” Tony encouraged, and Thor kissed him again, their tongues battling with aggressive desire. He pulled Tony’s head back, then released his grip and waited to see what he would do. He wanted Tony’s head back in his lap. 

Tony smiled enticingly and positioned himself on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows with his head near to Thor’s pelvis. Thor grinned down at him as Tony rubbed the front of Thor’s pants. Thor let himself harden, and Tony pressed his palm to Thor’s erection. Tony peered up at him, and Thor looked expectantly at his lips. 

“Wow, nice,” Tony said when he had freed Thor’s enormous cock from between the folds of his fly. 

Thor grinned, “well don’t just look at it,” he commanded.

Tony wrapped his fingers around the base and swirled his tongue over the tip. Thor groaned and grabbed Tony’s head. He stopped himself from shoving Tony all the way onto his hardness. He let Tony lower his mouth gradually. Tony cupped Thor’s balls and stroked them with his thumb as he brought Thor’s erection into his eager, wet mouth. When it was all the way in Thor’s hips jerked and Tony made a muffled chuckle.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you,” Thor observed, “fuck,” he added as Tony began to raise his head. When Thor’s length was almost fully exposed, Tony slammed his head down again, taking Thor past his throat. Thor grunted loudly enough that he thought to look around and check if anyone had noticed. It appeared no one had, but Thor observed that the room was less empty than it had been a short time ago. Many of the guests of the party had wondered in. The couch he and Tony sat on was tucked away in a scarcely lit corner, but it was still risky.

“Maybe we should go to a private room, Tony,” Thor said in a near whisper.

Tony lifted his head and batted his eyelashes at Thor.

“But isn’t this more fun?”

Thor had to agree that the danger of it was thrilling - if anyone saw, Jane and Pepper might find out. Thor knew he should be upset about that, but it only made him pulse in Tony’s hand, and Tony smirked and lowered his head again. Thor lay one hand on Tony’s back and slid the other into his hair. It was all he could do not to hold Tony’s head down and fuck his face, but Thor controlled himself. He tossed back his head and closed his eyes, feeling the rich sensations: Tony’s tongue against his shaft, Tony’s mouth surrounding him, Tony’s throat clenching around the tip of his hardness... Thor tried to stay quiet at first, then made a very conscious decision to go all in. He was already cheating, he was already risking being seen; he may as well let himself enjoy it. He began to moan -

But just then Tony stopped.

“Hey,” Thor objected, opening his eyes to see that Tony had sat up, “you tease.”

Tony only licked his lips, then glanced around the room before beginning to unbuckle his own belt.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked, shocked. Certainly, someone would notice this.

“What does it look like?” Tony asked as he tossed aside his pants and underwear and began to straddle Thor’s lap, “I just have to feel that beast inside me.”

Thor froze for a few moments, wondering if this was going too far.

“Come on,” Tony whispered in his ear, “I know you want to.”

Thor growled and grabbed him, then kissed him fiercely.

“Yeah,” Tony said with satisfaction. He reached behind himself and wrapped his fingers again around Thor’s cock. He guided it to his entrance and Thor inhaled sharply when Tony brought the head to press against his hole. It was wet from Tony’s saliva and he slid it back and forth over his opening a few times before he began to angle it inside. 

Thor readied himself to control his lust, which urged him to shove Tony onto his erection, hold his hips too tightly for him to move, and thrust up into him until he came. But Thor didn’t know yet how hard Tony liked it. He wasn’t even sure Tony had been fucked in the ass before, though he had the strong impression that Tony knew exactly what he was doing. Still, Thor was prepared to wait with excruciating patience as Tony lowered himself.

But Tony didn’t make him wait. He took on Thor’s length with one hard push, making a sound that was part yelp and part moan, and all at once Thor was fully inside him.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Thor gasped.

“You too,” Tony replied breathily, and then he began to move. Thor lay his hands on Tony’s bare hips but let Tony control the pace. Tony rode him steadily, reaching under Thor’s jacket and beneath the hem of his shirt to claw at Thor’s back. Thor leaned forward, landing his head against Tony’s neck. Why did he smell so good, Thor wondered, and he bit down, sinking his teeth into the flesh just enough. Tony let out a low groan and began to drive himself faster on and off Thor’s hardness.

Just then Thor caught sight of a figure in the shadowy light, standing a short distance away, and apparently facing them.

“Wait,” he whispered harshly, “someone’s watching.”

Tony kept going as if he hadn’t heard Thor, but Thor put his hands on Tony’s shoulders to hold him still.

“Let them watch,” Tony said, his tone dripping with desperate lust.

Thor knew it was ridiculous to keep going. Whoever was watching could easily tell Jane and Pepper. They should stop.

Yet Thor saw himself release Tony’s shoulders, and Tony rushed to resume riding him. They both moaned wantonly and, though he purposefully looked away, Thor could see in his peripheral vision that the unidentified figure was still there.

“Touch my cock,” Tony demanded, and Thor reached between their bodies. He liked the way Tony’s firm length felt in his hand and was wildly aroused by the noises that Tony began to make as Thor jerked him. As he pumped, Thor felt Tony’s ass clenching around him. Thor matched his pace to that of Tony’s movements and, though he kept trying to remind himself to be quiet, he realized he was being even louder than he normally was during sex. Did he want to get caught? He didn’t; in his heart, he didn’t want to hurt Jane. But it was his long pent-up lust, and not his heart, that controlled his decisions just now. The large quantity of drink he had consumed certainly encouraged him, but Thor knew he couldn’t blame it entirely on that. He felt guilty for a moment, but then Tony kissed him hard and rough - tongue invading his mouth, teeth scraping his lips - and Thor forgot to feel badly.

They moved together for a time, and the figure continued to watch. Tony’s back was to the person, but whoever it was stood straight in Thor’s line of vision. But he, or she, was merely a silhouette in the dim light. At first, Thor pretended not to see them, turning his gaze to the side. But after a while, Thor let himself stare straight at the mysterious presence as Tony bounced rapidly on his cock. 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed in his ear, “are you ready?”

“Yes, Tony,” Thor cried loudly before he realized he shouldn’t reveal Tony’s name to the spy. Tony didn’t seem bothered though, only gripped a handful of Thor’s long hair and leaned his head against his jacketed shoulder.

“Do it, come in me,” Tony urged, and Thor began, the fingers of his unused hand digging into Tony’s hip as he held him down at last and shot his seed deep inside. Thor moaned, rich and long, his eyes on the unknown figure over Tony’s shoulder, and it was the loudest sound yet.

Until Tony orgasmed an instant later, moaning at least twice as emphatically and tossing his head back in dramatic passion. Was he performing? They both were, Thor realized, and he squeezed the back of Tony’s neck with his free hand as Tony spurted wet and white over Thor’s fist.


End file.
